1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging apparatus and a terminal apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-284497, filed Sep. 29, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposals to make charging apparatuses which charge a battery by using a solar battery which includes a solar panel which converts received light to electrical power, and a solar charging circuit which supplies the electrical power generated by the solar panel to the battery, For example, there is a proposal in which a charging apparatus is used to charge a battery of a cellular phone (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-140521).
On the other hand, even today, the amount of electrical power generated by a solar panel per unit area included in the solar battery is small. Therefore, generally, by setting the charging apparatus externally and by providing the solar panel at a different constitution element from the main body of a cellular phone, a method of preparing sufficient area for setting the solar panel is applied (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-229946).
However, in the case in which the constitution element on which the solar panel is provided is different from the main body of the cellular phone, naturally, it is necessary to carry about a charging apparatus that the solar panel is attached to the constitution element different from the cellular phone with the cellular phone, which is troublesome. Therefore, it is preferable to apply a structure in which the solar panel is attached to the main body of the cellular phone, that is, the solar battery is included in the cellular phone. In such case, it is not possible to obtain a sufficient area for attaching the solar panel and to generate a sufficient amount of electrical power, therefore, it could take a few days (for example, 10 days) to fully charge a battery of the cellular phone and efficiency is significantly worse than using a conventional battery.